1. Field
Provided is a backlight unit using light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as a light source and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike plasma display panels (“PDPs”) and field emission display (“FED”) devices, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are light-receiving display devices that may form an image by receiving external light instead of using light generated and emitted therein. Accordingly, LCD devices include backlight units that are disposed on rear surfaces of the LCD devices and emit light.
Backlight units for conventional LCD devices use cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”) as light sources. However, in this case, color purity may decrease and it is more difficult to achieve uniformity in brightness as sizes of the conventional LCD devices increase.